


炫彩几把

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 是个沙雕文
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	炫彩几把

  
  
  
一只强大的女性恶魔，有着极为美丽的躯体和魅惑轻佻的眼神，她带着香气靠近看似被迷惑的男子，接着在电光火石间被切割成碎片。  
她发出尖叫。  
亮眼的光芒过后剩下的是一件魔具。  
出乎意料的形状。  
如果但丁没有看错的话，这个魔具的模样是，一支口红。  
蕾蒂和翠西都会用这种东西，甚至但丁自己也知道几个她们常用的色号，即使是他的红色外套也有不同颜色，那么五彩斑斓的红也并不是什么稀奇的事。  
但丁捡起来那个小小的魔具。  
“老哥，这可是你的战利品。”  
他想把这个东西扔过去，维吉尔只是暼过来一眼，刀收入鞘中。  
“不试试吗？说不定这东西有什么特殊能力，比如让你看起来更性感之类的。”  
旋开黑色的磨砂外壳，里面的膏体出乎意料是极为浅淡的裸粉色，但丁在手上划了一道，也许比起被称为口红，更应该说是唇膏比较合适。  
维吉尔对这种东西不感兴趣，然而但丁似乎已经决定了这东西的用处，他往自己嘴上涂上去，今早才好好刮过胡须脸上，那张老是说出让人挑衅或甜蜜话语的嘴就染上润泽的光，他用手指压在唇中央，压出一个凹陷，维吉尔当然知道但丁那张嘴有多柔软。  
那支口红上有好闻的香气，隐藏着有关于提升荷尔蒙促使脑补分泌多巴胺的讯息。  
但丁像过去一样，挂在哥哥身上，将脸凑过去，他似乎想要亲上自己的哥哥。  
阎魔刀挡住了他继续靠过来的动作。  
他的哥哥说“不。”  
  
  
蕾蒂本来是打算久违的拜访但丁并且告诉他他的红色账单虽然在两个人的努力下少了一些，但是仍旧是一摞，希望他最近没有忙于和自己的哥哥在事务所偷懒不出去工作。  
结果现在她在笑。  
短发的女性尝试不要那么直白地表达出情绪，但上翘的嘴角怎么也压不下来。  
她说没料到但丁这么适合法式热吻樱桃红色，啊当然因为蕾蒂的笑声，现在但丁嘴上的颜色已经成了窘迫少女的初恋西柚粉。  
但丁当然没料到这支魔具的效果——随着使用者的心情转换会在唇上呈现不同的颜色。  
“当然有必要提一下，尽量不要尝试和别人接吻，因为这个变换颜色的效果会通过亲吻这个动作传染。”  
翠西停了停“虽然我觉得你看起来应该没有这样的对象，但是……”  
女恶魔的眼神飘向维吉尔那边，“提前说明一下也没什么吧。”  
如果不进行补涂，魔具的效果只会持续一周，时间一到变换的红色就会自动消失。  
但让人羡慕的是，因为银白发丝与皮肤肤色的关系，即使是最可怕的芭比荧光粉，在传奇恶魔猎人嘴上也非常好看。  
“好吧，一个星期。”  
  
维吉尔知道在自己缺席的岁月中，有人拜访了但丁的住所，甚至在他身上留下了无法忽视的痕迹。  
那是在接吻或者做爱中能够感受到的。  
青涩的果实在岁月中被某人的触碰而成熟。  
再有天赋的恶魔也无法无师自通的东西，在他进入之后痉挛收缩的甬道，似乎无法应付这样的频率和撞击，微妙地察觉了和惯常进入的东西稍微有些不一样，于是瑟瑟发抖尝试性地缠上来，想要让哥哥慢一些的但丁才抬起头，就被哥哥摁着脖子给掐回枕头里。  
他的半身，他的弟弟，应当是他的东西。  
是相互凹陷相互填补的两个灵魂。  
维吉尔是如此清晰察觉了那个影子的存在，可他的弟弟嘴巴那么紧，从来不曾说过对方的名字，或者讯息，他也闻不见其它特殊的气味，除了被允许接近母亲的孩子尼禄，但丁身上就没有除了他以外的任何味道。  
也许是彻底敞开心门之后的吸引，自魔界归来但丁总是能察觉到维吉尔的情绪，所以他站起来，跪在维吉尔的腿间。  
是的，为了防止传染是不可以亲吻，但是来一个口活也不是不行。  
维吉尔会扯住他的头发，让他把东西吞得更深，直到将他的声带都磨坏，只能发出沙哑破烂的气音  
情动到深处，唇上的颜色已经成了车厘子的暗夜红。  
  
  
尼禄接到了更多的委托，有一半是被但丁拒绝的，包括但丁会感兴趣的任务。  
担心自己叔叔的孩子来到了事务所，一进门就看见但丁嘴上的橙调糖霜草莓红，迷茫的孩子问这是什么新的委托，还是新的爱好？  
但丁花了几分钟向尼禄解释了魔具的来历以及效果，并且强调那东西已经被蕾蒂以几张账单为交换带走了，现在只需要等待时间过去。  
“一个星期？”  
“准确来说，还有四天。”  
“维吉尔呢？”  
事务所里还缺一个人。  
但丁耸耸肩“卖场，集市。”  
早就忍受不了但丁糟糕的生活习性，维吉尔已经一手包办了弟弟的饮食起居，包括削减披萨和圣代的配额这种被但丁称之为极度恶劣的行为。  
从哥哥这里讨不到便宜，孩子却是个突破口，已经成长为可靠男性的尼禄仍旧无法对但丁的行为应对自如。  
这是他的叔叔。  
只有在咬噬乳头，舔吻下面的乳晕的时候，尼禄会觉察到安宁，但丁拢起他的短发，抽气让急躁的孩子安静一些。  
维吉尔回来之后他们也没有收敛。  
背着父亲亲吻他的胞弟，自己的叔叔，在事务所的卫生间或者卧室做爱，尼禄甚至能在床上闻见维吉尔的味道，这只会让年轻的孩子进入得更深。  
但是尼禄也知道，在某些时刻但丁流露出来的讯息暴露了，柔韧结实的身体并非他一人独有，而是同时被另一个人侵占。  
他尝试过从维吉尔那里寻找蛛丝马迹，冷酷少言的父亲并未告诉他什么答案。  
尼禄尝试过忍耐，但是，谁又能拒绝但丁，在他的梦中至今还会呈现初见的模样，那些在但丁脸上的血迹，到最后会扩散成糜烂的红色，剩下肌肤和肌肤相贴。  
就像现在一样。  
在维吉尔回来之前他们有一些时间，足够但丁把孩子的裤子给扯开，用湿热柔软的唇舌好好安慰在思考中的尼禄。  
黏糊糊湿漉漉的声音从黏膜和柱身接触的地方传来，尼禄的气味会覆盖在他的发丝上，孩子的眼眸中映出的是但丁隐约带闪复古牛血色的唇。  
  
  
然而但丁还是没能在事务所躺够七天。  
有个报酬丰厚，并且恶魔众多，听来非常有趣的任务送上门，但丁顶着自己焦糖蜜桃粉出门了。  
也许魔界真的在漫长的岁月中进化了什么名叫色魔的恶魔种类，它们的攻击虽然没什么太大的威力，但角度和方式过于有针对性与目的性，更年轻的恶魔猎人已经按下了好几句脏话。  
最后一群知道自己无论如何也不可能逃过死亡的命运，于是选择了自爆。  
躲闪不及，喷溅的液体会腐蚀衣物，不管是普通的材质，还是由魔力构成的。  
但是，三个有血缘关系的人，而且都是男性，坦诚相见应该只会稍微有些尴尬。  
似乎是储存脏话的盒子终于被装满了，尼禄看着自己面前上半身衣服还算整齐但下半身有点过于凉飕飕的父亲，把嘴里的话吐了出来。  
“操！你的屌在变色。”  
如果尼禄低头看看自己，那么他会发现他也一样。  
那个男人是谁？  
既然但丁身上除了他之外只有尼禄的味道，那么，孩子会被自己美丽而强大的母亲吸引似乎并非什么难以猜测的事。  
那个男人是谁？  
分别已久的血缘兄弟之间总是有暧昧的情愫，只是被人类规矩条框框住的孩子从来没有往这个方向想过。  
并没有打算在此时此刻宣布三人关系的但丁站在那里，他的衣服破损最为严重。  
而父子却交换了眼神，像是斗争又像相互妥协，他们向但丁走过来。  
如何判断他们现在的情绪是否稳定？  
亲吻会将唇上口红的变色传染给对方，嘴唇接触当然不行，那么，如果在口交的时候，亲吻了对方的阴茎会怎样？  
炫彩鸡巴几乎可以荣登人间最尴尬的十件事之中的榜首。  
尤其是，两根尺寸超标的燃情红棕金属色阴茎要一起插进来的时候。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
